It's Going to Rain Today
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: The truth is everyone feels the rain... its only some that feel it every day.
1. Chapter 1

**Roy + Riza = best pairing in fma :D**

**I did this while I was supposed to be sleeping... so... please review and I hope you enjoy! This is the first Royai fanfic I have ever done. Favourites are nice, subscriptions are nice, but REVIEWS... they mean the world to me. A MILLION SUNSHINE CUPCAKES to _f__lawed angel _for helping me come up with this idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fiction. ****All recognizable characters belong to a ... cow... with... glasses...? **

* * *

><p>It's another bouquet of flowers. There is no end to them- every week, at the same day and the same time flowers find their way onto her doorstep, their petals curving upwards and forming friendly, welcoming faces. Every Tuesday when she steps out of her safe sanctuary, into the harsh world, she finds flowers… flowers, girly and meaningless. 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is someone of practicality, sense, of things that can be explained. She is not someone who believes in ghosts, fairies, intelligent rabbits and other such nonsense. She knows that happy endings are a rare thing in this imperfect world.<p>

_Don't look so gloomy.  
>Your plan was perfect, but because I didn't make it in time...<br>There is no such thing as perfection. This world itself is imperfect.  
><em>She can still feel his touch; see his little curving smile as he runs a hand through her hair, his expression impossible to pin down._  
>That's what makes it so beautiful. <em>

Lt. Hawkeye shakes herself awake and examines the roses with a forlorn expression. They lie limp, and yet still retaining a bit of their former glory. She can't help but notice they are nearly the same shade of red as blood. The sky is still plain grey and cloudy. It's going to rain today…. So far the world has been drab, dull, one coloured. She goes back inside to get an umbrella, stopping to stroke Black Hayate before locking the door again. A strong wind blows at her, screaming angry undecipherable words that bite, as the bare branches of the trees hiss and crackle like fire. Its early autumn and the delicious breath of rain hangs in the air.

One must always watch out for whipping tree branches, she tells herself as she barely avoids one. The walk is short- just to Central HQ to begin another day of work. She glances at the bouquet in her hands- what to do? There is no name, no card. It might have been an accident- but every week, at the same time? She's a person who can see trouble from more than a mile away, blindfolded and all. The sky rumbles angrily, hissing at her and small, penetrating droplets fall, splattering, falling harder and harder as they pummel her. She quickly puts up her black umbrella, and runs toward the HQ.

"Why do you have a bouquet of roses, lieutenant?"

"Someone gave them to me, sir."

His eyes instantly gleam as he draws himself up to his fullest height. "And as to why you brought them _here_….?"

"I'm trying to find the person who gave them to me, sir. There was no card. "

"You don't know who gave them to you! "

"That's what I just said, sir."

Colonel Mustang seems to be in a strangely good mood, as of late. Everyone else may think the reason behind it is a date that went well, a new sweetheart maybe. Riza Hawkeye knows something is amiss, something that isn't quite right. She scrutinizes him carefully, light amber eyes locking with dark, mischievous ones. Definitely something amiss. "Well lieutenant, I was the one-"

"NO WAY!"

The piercing shriek comes from an officer with boyish features, his glasses almost too big for his face. "We can't go home until 7:00 because the weather's horrible…" He looks crestfallen as he adjusts his glasses. "And I had something important…." He trails off, his expression sad and pleading like that of a lost puppy. The day passes by without much event, and the hours drag on with many moanings of "I want to go home." A few papers that need to be signed here, a signature there. Paperwork itself is boring- that's something that will never change. Of course, he never does any of his…. Lt. Hawkeye eyes the large pile of papers on the Colonel's desk disapprovingly. "Lieutenant, about those flowers-"

A voice interrupts her train of thoughts and she looks up to see his expression serious. "Isn't it a bit suspicious that you keep getting them and you don't know who is giving them to you…?"

"She has a secret admirer maybe? "

"It's a ghost…eeeeeeeeeeeeh"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S NOT THE DEAD YOU SHOULD FEAR, IT'S THE LIVING? GHOSTS. DO. NOT. EXIST!"

Lt. Hawkeye smiles (looks more like a grimace) and says, "I'm sure the Colonel is right. It's nothing serious, probably just a mistake or prank."

"You never know….eheheh"

"Will someone please walk home with me! It's dark outside… PLEASE?"

Riza sighs as she rolls her eyes at the immaturity and begins to pack up. "Lieutenant, let me walk you home." Well, that was unexpected. She makes a surprised face. "That's not necessary, sir. You know I live close and I don't believe in ghosts… unlike the scaredy cats over there…"

"It's late and those flowers you're getting… "

She crosses her arms and gives him her signature "oh why do I have to deal with these idiots" look. "I'll be fine, sir. You're much more needed with… them." She glances at the shivering group of officers, their faces drawn out in horror. Drama queens, as usual….. before he has a chance to say anything, she slips out the door and into the deadly cold, the wind like a flat blade of ice on her cheeks. It's stopped raining but there seems to be something almost ominous hanging in the air. It's an ordinary day, nothing special at all. A grey, rainy Tuesday. And yet

Why does it feel like the earth itself is holding its breath? The rain begins to fall again, hard, pounding on the cement. It bounces off rooftops. It's not angry anymore, though. More like… wistful. The wind moans and whistles, full of longing as the sky darkens and grey clouds dominate the horizon. Riza begins to open up her umbrella.

…_Are you alright, sir?_

_I'm fine. Looks like…. It's starting to rain._

_But it's not raining…._

_Yes. This is rain._

…_Yes sir. Let's go back. It's… getting cold out here…._

In that instant, Riza Hawkeye sees it. A shadow in shadows- barely visible out of the corner of her eye, something there that shouldn't be. She strains her eyes, wishing she had a flashlight. She's barely 10 yards away from her house, but cold shivers run down her back. There's nothing there, she tells herself. She's someone that believes in the truth, the reality. There are no ghosts, nothing that can't be explained.

Nothing.

I'm just being paranoid, she repeats over and over again in her head. Her fingers brush the cold metal of a gun strapped to her uniform. Now, fair reader…. surely this is the part where something jumps out at her- a ghost, a goblin, a monster with a rotten jack-o-lantern face. The reason why you should never walk alone when it's dark outside….

"Lieutenant!"

But wait. You breathe a sigh of relief. Riza Hawkeye is not a person of fanciful words, of extravagant emotions. She's simply a military officer who must protect someone. And that someone is…

"What are you doing there standing in the rain!"

She snaps out of her daze and sees Colonel Mustang running towards her, his eyes etched with unmistakable worry. She makes her way towards her house, and when she gets nearer, she sees something that shouldn't be there. Something that cannot be explained.

A bouquet of roses, lying on its side on her doorstep. But this time the petals do not form friendly faces. Instead, they mock her, lying safely, sheltered from the rain from the overhang of her house. Knowing something that she doesn't. Limp as always, laughing at her. There is someone that she must protect. Lt. Hawkeye turns around all too quickly.

Not quickly enough.

The world isn't all one colour anymore- now red clashes with the grey, matching the shade of the roses. It's such a stark contrast, to have a brilliant colour explode in the middle of plain, boring, grey.

"Colonel…?"

Her face pales, turning so white. She's afraid to look down. Roy Mustang is standing there, his eyes so freezing cold, as her world spins and her vision becomes littered with black spots.

All she sees is the smoke rising from the tip of his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roy's "I love dogs" speech cracks me up everytime... well... I just felt like saying that... Constructive criticsm is appreciated! Did I just spell "criticsm" wrong? I have no idea, I must be losing brain cells. ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!**

**Note: None of my stories ever, ever, have a happy ending.**

* * *

><p><em>.So…. HURRY UP AND GET A WIFE!<em>

_Will you SHUT UP!_

_Colonel, please be gentler when hanging up the phone._

Someone that she has to protect…. The red splatters the ground as she's frozen, unable to move, her life flashing before her eyes. She feels her strength draining from her as her vision blurs and pain shoots through her. This must not be the end…. In the haze she sees him, the corners of his mouth curve upwards in a cruel, triumphant grin.

"Humans are so pathetically weak. That's what makes them so amusing…. This was too easy…" He turns and walks away, barefooted, his piercing violet eyes casting a look of disdain upon her.

Riza coughs and more red falls on the ground. This time, she can't tell if it's raining or not. Her eyes squeeze shut and tears slide down her cheeks. She keeps coughing as she falls to her knees, struggling to breathe. Please no… not now…. His face appears before her. "I'm sorry, Colonel…..."

"Stop crying, Lieutenant. Get up."

Her head instantly snaps up and she can just make out the silhouette of the person she must protect. Is it really him, or just another cruel imitation? She hears the snap of fingers as a wave a burning heat crashes around her. And then, she feels herself being lifted up, bridal style, being cradled gently in his arms. Those tears simply run faster, cascading down her cheeks. No, Riza Hawkeye knows that happy endings are a rare thing in this imperfect world. There's nothing he can do, not anymore. He's done enough, and she wasn't able to protect him.

The end is coming, as her heartbeat slows down, ever slower. He shakes her, cries out her name. She's known him for a long time now, and he's not what he appears to be. He'll become Fuhrer- it's his destiny. She sighs, wishing for the words, the voice to say

_I love you._

It only resonates in her head, like every other thing she wishes she could say to him. It will be the guilt- she will not be able to protect him anymore, to be by his side as she always has been. Why can't this dream last forever? Dreams always come to an end, she tells herself, and she knows reality- cold, hard truth, will always crash down upon her. Dreams can't last forever- the best thing you can do is enjoy it while it lasts. The only thing she lives for is gone, now. He has the capacity to become someone great, to change every person he meets. He will rise to the top- with or without a wife. She's failed in her duty- but her life has been so sweet. The only thing she's ever wanted is his happiness, his well-being.

She doesn't mind this ending… it's a happy ending, in her eyes. And now she can only muster up the strength to say one last thing, barely a whisper. Her eyes lock with his, and he sees one last faintly wistful smile that seems to be permanently imprinted in his mind, forever and always.

_Goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter... **

**I'm sorry for any confusion this story may have caused you... anything that can be made clearer or improved, please tell me. Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed ;) I love you all! ROYAI FOREVER!**

* * *

><p>Days, months, years…. Everything blurs together into one mess. Each time he sees red roses, each time he looks out the window.<p>

Envy would like to see him suffer some more. But Lust will not have it. He's broken, she says. No threat to us anymore. Leave him be, the man's already suffered enough. Then she would laugh, cold and cruel like all of the Homunculi. So be it, Envy thinks. Maybe, just maybe, he won't tell the Colonel. But when he comes and asks, hunting for revenge… Envy can see it now. A beautiful moment, to watch as the once proud man gets kicked down in the dust. Envy plays it out in his mind, a thin, freezing smile beginning to appear on his face.

"_WHO… KILLED…HER!"_

_Here it is- the golden moment, the moment that makes everything worthwhile._

"_You want to know who killed her…?"_

"_It was… you."_

_Watch as his features fall into despair, the denial…. And finally, the cold, hard, truth. The truth is sometimes too much…. What kind of methods will he use to escape from it?_

Lust will not have it. But who cares what she thinks, anyway. She's already become too human, become the puppet instead of the puppet master. She'll never understand, because she only understands _emotions- _what a weak word- and _rainy days. _She has her own, too. Envy just loves to make humans suffer, beat them until they never stand up again. It's an amusing little game, the meaning of life. He'll know eventually, he'll know that

Roy Mustang was the one who killed Riza Hawkeye. It was easy, really. They trust each other too much… Humans are so weak, so _weak _it makes Envy laugh with amusement. So, if you keep them apart, the Lieutenant and the Colonel, their greatest strength becomes their weakness. Ha. Ha. This is _so fun. _He's nothing without her, and she's nothing without him. Don't become weak- don't ever, ever, become human.

Mr. Mustang will know eventually- and when he does, hopefully, without even direct attack from any of the Homunculi, their goal will be accomplished, and Roy Mustang will be finally gone from this world. It's so much _fun_ to do it this way. The pleasures in being the puppet-master- laughing at such pitiful creatures. Envy really loves humans…. So much _fun. _Maybe it will keep him away from his own nightmares, his own envy, and his own…. rainy days. Maybe it will keep him from realizing the cold, hard, truth.

The truth is everyone feels the rain… Homunculi, humans, ghosts. It's only some that feel it every day.

Far away, the Colonel looks out the window on a bright summer day, full of blue sky. The weather is at the height of summer, ablaze in brilliant colours. Every day has been cheerfully sunny and the air is fresh and abuzz with life. It hasn't rained for a long time, but for some,

It's going to rain today.


End file.
